Cambiaste mi vida
by Fer010
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Gaara y Matsuri en los que ambos se dan cuenta de lo importantes que son el uno para el otro y de que son capaces de dejarlo todo por estar juntos.


Hola :) este es mi primer fin especialmente dedicado a esta pareja que tanto me gusta, Gaara es mi personajes favorito y Matsuri me gusta mucho jeje

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen su review de que les pareció, criticas, sugerencia u otra cosa :P Bueno si mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo:

.

.

.

.

-Alto…-dijo la áspera voz de Sabaku No Gaara en medio del bosque, al escucharlo pararon de inmediato sus acompañantes, Temari, Kankuro y Matsuri

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?- pregunto el marionetista al ver como Gaara se detenía de repente. En ese momento se dirigían hacia su aldea, La Aldea Oculta de la Arena o Suna, como era comúnmente llamada. Estaban regresando de Konoha, donde habían estado esperando que Gaara se recuperara de la batalla que había tenido con los shinobis de la Aldea Takumi y el tal Seimei.

-Se aproxima una gran tormenta, y además, esta cerca de anochecer, será mejor parar y descansar aquí… mañana continuaremos- los otros 3 shinobis solo asintieron mirando como Gaara hacia unos cuantos sellos, haciendo que la tierra al frente de ellos se levantara y formara una pequeña casa de arena. Al acabar Gaara camino hasta la casa y se adentro en ella seguido de sus acompañantes.

Matsuri miraba sorprendida la facilidad con la que Gaara había levantado esa pequeña casa y lo bien construida que esta estaba, sin duda su sensei era un ninja muy fuerte, aunque eso ya lo sabía por la forma en que la había salvado de los ninjas que la habían secuestrado.

Temari miraba sonriente a su hermano menor, no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz al ver lo mucho que había cambiado Gaara, antes en esas situaciones Gaara no se hubiera detenido para que ellos descansasen, el hubiera seguido a pesar de la tormenta y del cansancio de sus compañeros, después de todo el nunca dormía y no lo necesitaba.

-Necesitaremos agua, comida y leña- dijo Kankuro mirando a los demás-Yo iré a ver si encuentro comida y agua, y tu Temari ve a conseguir leña, Gaara necesita descansar y Matsuri se quedara por si otra cosa pasa- Gaara ni se inmuto a decir ni hacer nada, solo se quedo en una esquina cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrado. Matsuri en cambio asintió mientras agachaba la cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo importantes órdenes, Kankuro solo sonrió un tanto divertido, esa chica le caía bien.

Acto seguido Temari y Kankuro salieron del lugar dejando a Gaara y Matsuri solos y en silencio. Gaara sintió como la vista de Matsuri se clavaba en su persona y por reflejo el abrió los ojos para mirarla a ella, ella al verse descubierta desvió la mirada rápidamente notablemente nerviosa y un poco asustada.

Gaara sintió una punzada extraña en el pecho, sabia muy bien que era esa punzada, era la punzada que sentía con el rechazo de los demás, ahora ella también le tenía miedo. Y no la culpaba, después de todo ella lo había visto en esa forma monstruosa que adquiría cuando el Shukaku lo comenzaba a controlar, cuando se dejaba llevar por el odio. Se sentía realmente mal por lo forma en que la chica lo había visto, Matsuri había sido la primera persona que le había tenido confianza a Gaara y lo había elegido como su sensei, pero ahora de seguro ella solo quería alejarse de el, del monstruo que era.

Gaara apretó los puños y cerro nuevamente los ojos ante ese pensamiento, no quería perder a su alumna, quería demostrarle a los demás habitantes de Suna que el había cambiado, que podía ayudar a las personas, que podía hacer amigos.

Matsuri noto como su sensei cerraba sus puños, parecía un poco molesto, tal ves no le gustaba que lo miren o algo así. Ella sentía la necesidad de darle las gracias a Gaara, el la había salvado poniendo su vida en riesgo y ella ni siquiera le agradeció, había estado esperando tener oportunidad de hablar con el a solas, pero ahora que la tenia no se decidía a hacerlo, y es que la verdad tenia un poco de miedo, no podía evitarlo, Gaara imponía mucho y además se notaba molesto.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó lo que había pasado en la batalla con Seimei, la apariencia monstruosa que había adquirido Gaara y como varias veces Seimei lo llamo "el arma definitiva". Matsuri no tenía idea de que significaba eso de arma definitiva, ni tampoco sabia que le había pasado a Gaara, pero asociaba ambas cosas. Recordaba muy bien el día e que les habían puesto a elegir a su sensei, como la mayoría de los chicos le tenían miedo a Gaara, Matsuri no sabia el porque de ese miedo, pero ahora pensaba que eso tenia que ver con eso de "el arma definitiva" y la transformación del chico.

Ella no tenia miedo en si de lo que pudiera ser Gaara o lo que pudiera tener en su cuerpo, el chico ya le había demostrado tener un gran corazón, lo suficientemente grande para arriesgar su vida por salvarla a ella y a los ninjas de la hoja. A ella en realidad le daba miedo lo que Gaara pudiera pensar de ella, después de la batalla el había estado casi evitándola. "_Seguramente ahora el piensa que soy una debilucha sin talento y ya no quiere ser mas mi sensei, después de todo el es un ninja muy fuerte y necesita una alumna a su nivel" _fue lo que pensó una mortificada Matsuri.

El silencio siguió por varios segundos, que pronto se convirtieron en minutos. Matsuri no aguantaba mas ese silencio tan incomodo para ella, sentía la necesidad de hablar con el, o al menos darle las gracias por salvarla. Gaara en cambio solo pensaba en que se quedaría ahora sin alumna, pues era inminente que ella ya no quería que el fuera su sensei, ¿Quién querría un monstruo como sensei?

-Gaara-sensei…-balbuceo Matsuri pero callo de inmediato al sentir la mirada sorprendida de Gaara, el chico se había sorprendido de que la chica lo hubiera llamado sensei, pero seguramente ella solo lo hizo cortesía, ahora le diría que ya no quería ser mas su alumna- Yo…-dijo Matsuri mientras un leve sonrojo empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada al suelo, notablemente nerviosa. Eso a Gaara le pareció extrañamente adorable, no sabia por que pero se le hizo así

-¿Si?- pregunto el Sabaku No con voz seca, Matsuri lo miro un instante pero luego desvió nuevamente la mirada, aun mas sonrojada que antes

-Yo… quería agradecerle por haberme salvado…-contesto la castaña con voz nerviosa, Gaara sonrió levente al escuchar eso, su voz tan dulce y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacían ver muy adorable en ojos de Gaara.

-No es nada… era lo único que podía hacer…después de todo eras mi alumna- dijo Gaara mirando intensamente a Matsuri, ella se sintió desilusionada al escuchar las palabras de Gaara, sobre todo esa frase "eras mi alumna". Eso solo significaba que sus sospechas eran correctas, Gaara ya no quería ser más su sensei, por su evidente debilidad. Gaara en realidad solo lo dijo para tratar de hacerle más fácil a Matsuri el decirle que ya no quería ser más su alumna.

-Oh…entiendo- contesto Matsuri con tristeza en los ojos y mirando el suelo. Durante varios instantes se formo otro silencio un poco incomodo para ambos, solo se escuchaba como afuera de la casa de arena la lluvia había empezado a caer, por el momento era calmada, pero Gaara sabia que pronto se convertiría en una tormenta, solo esperaba que sus hermanos no tardaran tanto, si no tendría que ir a buscarlos.

El silencio duro varios minutos en los que ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, Matsuri sentía un vacio por dentro al entender que Gaara ya no quería ser mas su sensei, y Gaara sentía algo parecido al pensar que Matsuri le tenia miedo y ya no quería ser mas su alumna.

-¿Usted…-dijo Matsuri llamando la atención de Gaara que la miro ahora fijamente- yo no será mas mi sensei?- Gaara en ves de entender que era un pregunta sintió que era una afirmación, y no culpaba la decisión de la chica, el era un monstruo, nadie querría estar con el

-Si es lo que quieres- contesto Gaara con voz opaca y mirando con desilusión el suelo. Matsuri lo miro confundido, en realidad no es lo que ella quería, si no lo que Gaara quería, o al menos eso suponía ella

-Pero… ¿no es usted el que ya no me quiere como alumna?- ahora el de la mirada confundida era Gaara, ¿Cómo no va a querer que ella no sea mas su alumna?, había demostrado valentía y decisión durante la batalla al tratar de protegerlo a el y a Naruto, y eso era lo menos que podía pedir de su alumna, que diera todo por proteger a los demás. Y ahora ella le preguntaba eso, cuando en realidad era el el del problema por el monstruo que tenia adentro, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Gaara

-¿Cómo que yo no quiero? Tu eres el que ya no quiere que sea tu sensei- Matsuri lo miro extrañado ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?, Gaara era un ninja extraordinario, fuerte y habilidoso, además había estado dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, ¿Qué mas podía pedir para un sensei?

-Pero… ¿Por qué piensa eso?- pregunto confundida la castaña

-Bueno pues…porque yo soy…-decía a Gaara mirando a Matsuri con tristeza en sus ojos- …un monstruo- acabo de decir mientras miraba al suelo apenado y triste

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?¡- Gaara miro sorprendió a la chica por lo que había dicho, bueno mas bien la forma en la que lo había dicho, casi le había gritado furiosa. Gaara miro como la chica tenia una mirada enojada e… ¿indignada?, si, era como si a la que le hubieran dicho monstruo fuera a ella

-Bueno yo… es que eso soy… tu lo viste- Matsuri se acerco a el con enojo en su expresión, Gaara al verla así trato de retroceder pero estaba en la esquina de la casa, así que no pudo hacerlo, estaba sorprendido del cambio de actitud de la chica, hace unos momento parecía una chica dulce y tan tímida que no dañaba una mosca, y ahora estaba tan enfadada y decidida que parecía otra persona, le recordó extrañamente a su hermana Temari cuando se enojaba

-Tu no eres eso…- dijo la castaña cuando estuvo justo al frente de el- es mas eres la persona mas valiente, gentil y buena que conozco, arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme a mi y al chico rubio de la hoja- dijo en tono de reproche hacia Gaara, que la miraba sorprendido, nunca antes le había dicho gentil, y mucho menos le había llamado buena persona, sintió como en su pecho empezaba a frotar una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, y le agradaba mucho.

-¿Entonces no crees que soy un monstruo?-

-¡Claro que no!- contesto Matsuri decidida-usted es bueno, gentil, valiente, listo, fuerte…-Gaara miraba sorprendido como la chica le decía tantos elogio, nunca antes lo habían elogiado así, es cierto que muchas personas le había dicho que era fuerte y un habilidoso ninja, pero nunca lo había hecho de la forma en la que lo hacia la chica que tenia al frente, sintió como ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho se expandía y se hacia mas fuerte mientras escuchaba los elogios de la chica-…un extraordinario ninja, dedicado y también…muy guapo- Matsuri al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca inmediatamente y se puso tan roja como un tomate, del enfado paso a la vergüenza total.

No sabía de donde había salido eso, lo dijo totalmente sin pensar, no era que no encontrara a Gaara guapo, por que ahora que lo veía si lo era, y mucho, pero no era algo que Matsuri diría a alguien y menos a Gaara. Miro detenidamente al chico que tenia al frente, estaba completamente pasmado por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, pero sobre todo eso de guapo, jamás se considero alguien guapo, ni siquiera había pensado sobre el tema, pero ahora al escuchar que justamente a esa chica le parecía guapo no podía evitar que un gran sentimiento de felicidad se apoderara de el.

Matsuri desvió la mirada al suelo al ver como Gaara la miraba, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían, así que solo se quedo ahí, en silencio, muy penada y roja como un tomate. Ambos chicos quedaron en un largo silencio, no incomodo si no uno donde ambos pensaban en lo que acaba de suceder.

-Entonces…-dijo Gaara con su voz ronca rompiendo el silencio haciendo que una todavía apenada Matsuri lo mirara- ¿Seguirás siendo mi alumna?- Gaara miro detenidamente a la chica que tenia al frente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos apenados y una tímida sonrisa que difícilmente se notaba, le pareció la cosa mas adorable que había visto en su vida

-Si usted me quiere…-contesto Matusri con un leve susurro, Gaara lo escucho perfectamente por la cercanía que tenían con ella, y ahora que se daba cuenta si estaban muy cerca, podía sentir la calidez que emanaba la chica y su dulce aroma. Proceso un momento las palabras que acaba de escuchar y puso una mirada confundía, ¿Qué si la quería? Matsuri al ver el rostro confundido del chico, pensó en lo que dijo y en lo mal que se podría interpretar, y rápidamente corrigió-No, no de quererme a mi…si no de…quererme como alumna-dijo Matsuri cada ves mas bajo al sentir la intensa mirada aguamarina de Gaara en sus ojos. Gaara ahora si entendió la pregunta y claro que tenia un respuesta a eso

-Si, si te quiero…-Matsuri miro sorprendida a Gaara por lo que acaba de decir, ahora el que dijo algo que se podía malinterpretarse fue el Sabaku No que de inmediato corrigió- digo…si te quiero como alumna- Matsuri sonrió un poco divertida ante la confusión de ambos en esa conversación, sintió una gran felicidad al saber que Gaara si la quería… como alumna claro, un sentimiento cálido invadió su pecho, y al ver que su sensei estaba tan cerca y sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomo desprevenido a Gaara y salto sobre el para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Gaara quedo casi petrificado por la acción de la chica, podía sentir como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y pegaba su cuerpo a el de el, no sabia que hacer, casi nunca había tenido contacto con las personas y mucho menos las había abrazado, pero la verdad se sentía muy bien el cálido y suave cuerpo de Matsuri sobre el suyo, así que solo se quedo así, dejando que la chica lo abrazara y sin hacer nada durante varios segundos, se sentía tan cálido y reconfortante que por el se podrían estar así todo lo que la chica quisiera.

Matsuri estaba disfrutando también el contacto, su sensei irradiaba una calidez muy reconfortante, y además a su lado se sentía protegida, segura, como si nada malo le pudiera pasar, como si nunca nadie la pudiera hacer daño mientras estuviera con el. Matsuri se quedo abrazado al cuerpo del chico por varios segundo, no quería despegarse de el, ni siquiera al pensar que tal ves para Gaara seria muy incomodo, o que no le gustaba tenerla tan cerca, sonaba un poco egoísta pero no le importo, ella se sentía tan bien a lado de Gaara que no quería separarse nunca.

Pero lamentablemente para ambos la chica tuvo que alejarse la escuchar como alguien en la puerta de la casa se aclaraba la garganta tratando de llamar su atención. Ambos chicos miraron a quien lo había echo, Matsuri roja como un tomate y Gaara con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la situación en la que los acaban de encontrar.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Dijo Temari con una mirada divertida al ver la situación en la que acaba de encontrar a su hermano con Matsuri

-N-no…n-nada- dijo Matsuri tartamudeando de la vergüenza, Gaara solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado tratando de verse desinteresado, pero el también estaba muy apenado

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen- dijo Temari sonriéndoles a los chicos. Al entrar primero se había quedado impactada por lo que estaba viendo, Gaara dejándose abrazar por un chica no se veía mucho, bueno mas bien no se veía nunca. Después sonrió divertida, su hermano Gaara se veía un tanto incomodo pero no hacia nada para separar a la chica, es mas parecía que lo estaba disfrutando y por ultimo al ver que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su presencia decidió llamar su atención aclarándose la garganta.

Temari se sentía feliz de que Gaara ya se comportara más amable y dulce con todos, y sabia que lo que Gaara necesitaba era tener un persona dulce y buena que estuviera con el siempre y lo apoyara, y quien mas seria la indicada si no la chica que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, Matsuri. Ella podía hacer que Gaara cambiara aun mas para bien, después de todo lo que único que a Gaara le faltaba era lo que todos le habían negado injustamente, y que ahora Matsuri podía dárselo, lo que a Gaara le faltaba era un persona que le diera amor y Matsuri podía dárselo, solo necesitaba que Gaara dejara de ser tan frio para mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Matsuri me ayudas a prender el fuego?- Matsuri asintió aun sonrojada ante la pregunta de Temari y se acerco a ella. Gaara miro un momento a ambas y al ver que Kankuro no había regresado hablo:

-Yo iré a buscar a Kankuro- la verdad solo irían a buscarlo para alejarse de su hermana, la conocía y sabía que era capas de interrogarlos a ambos hasta sacarles la verdad de lo que había pasado, así que decidió dejar a Matsuri a solas con ella, ella sabría lidiar con el asunto o al menos eso esperaba.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te traes con Gaara?- pregunto Temari al sentir que Gaara ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Matsuri la miro sonrojada ante la pregunta y rápidamente contesto

-Nada, yo…yo solo…- trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la que había pasado con Gaara hace unos momentos pero no las encontraba, Temari miraba divertida con la chica se apenaba tanto

-Tranquila, después de todo no es de mi incumbencia lo que pase entre tu y mi hermano- Matsuri se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar eso, Temari ahora pensaba que su hermano y ella tenia algo y claro que no era así, muy apenas eran amigos, lo que acaba de pasar solo fue un impulso de Matsuri- Pero lo que si es que te quiero pedir algo-

-Lo que sea- contesto rápidamente la castaña

-Mi hermano es una persona buena a la que le han pasado muchas cosas malas, muchas personas lo despreciaron injustamente, no te diré por que, eso ya le corresponde a mi hermano, pero lo que si te diré es que lo que mi hermano necesita es cariño y amor, necesita tener a alguien a su lado, tu eres una chica muy dulce y buena, eres justo lo que Gaara necesita para salir de esa obscuridad en al que esta sumido, por eso quiero pedirte que lo ayudes, se que a veces el es muy frio y difícil de tratar, pero también puede se una persona buena y generosa- Matsuri asentía con cada palabra que escuchaba, ella sabia muy bien que Gaara era todo eso, ya se lo había demostrado-entonces ¿lo ayudaras?-

-Si- contesto Matsuri rápidamente y decidida, Temari sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de esta, definitivamente era el tipo de persona que Gaara necesitaba

-Bueno, entonces, hay que prender el fuego por que no tardan en llegar eso 2, y créeme que son capaces de comernos a nosotras si no hay comida- Matsuri sonrió divertida ante lo dicho por Temari, y así sin decir mas se pusieron a prender el fuego.

Matsuri se sentía feliz, Gaara la había aceptado como alumna, y ahora su hermana le pedía que lo ayudara, y claro que lo haría, no podía hacer otra cosa por el, el la había salvado de morir sin importar el riesgo, y además pasar mas tiempo con Gaara la hacia sentir llena de vida, no sabia por que pero de tan solo pensar en el tiempo que estarían los 2 juntos se emocionaba mucho. Matsuri estaba dispuesta a todo por ayudar a Gaara, y estaba segura que lo logaría, desde ese momento iba a hacer que la vida de Gaara cambiara, le daría todo el cariño y amor que Temari le dijo que le faltaba, lo iba a sacar de esa obscuridad, y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, dejen su review de que les pareció, las historia sera lo mas pagada posible a la historia original de Naruto, solo que esta sera totalmente de Gaara y Matsuri con alguna otra pareja por ahí jeje

Los invito a visitar mi otro fic, ese es NaruHina pero tiene muchos toques de otras parejas en especial GaaMatsu jeje aquí el link: s/9478308/1/Porque-Te-Amo

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer y dejen su review, nos vemos :)


End file.
